1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a press-connecting connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved rear holder-equipped press-connecting connector in which an open portion,. formed above terminal receiving chambers, is covered with a rear holder, thereby protecting press-connecting terminals, received respectively in the terminal receiving chambers, and also preventing the withdrawal of wires connected respectively to the press-connecting terminals.
The present application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-199026, which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle (e.g., an automobile etc.), connectors have been extensively used for connecting wire harnesses together and for connecting an electronic equipment to a wire harness. Such connectors have various constructions, and one example of rear holder-equipped press-connecting connectors will be described below with reference to FIGS. 6 and 7.
As shown in FIG. 6, the press-connecting connector 21 comprises a housing body 22, and rear holders 24 which are pivotally connected respectively to upper and lower walls 22C of the housing body 22 through hinges 23 so as to respectively close open portions 27 formed respectively in rear end portions of the upper and lower walls.
A plurality of juxtaposed terminal receiving chambers 25 are formed in the housing body 22, and a press-connecting terminal 31 is received in each of the terminal receiving chambers 25.
The press-connecting terminal 31 includes a press-connecting portion 31A provided generally at a central portion of its elongate body, an electrical connection portion 31B (see FIG. 7) provided forwardly of the press-connecting portion 31A, and a wire clamping portion 31C provided rearwardly of the press-connecting portion 31A.
As shown in FIG. 7, pocket portions 25 for receiving the electrical contact portions 31B are provided at a front portion of the housing body 22 at which the upper and lower walls 22C exist, and retaining grooves 22B are formed respectively in inner surfaces of rear end portions of right and left side walls 22A of the housing body 22.
Each rear holder 24 covers the terminal receiving chambers 25 to protect the press-connecting terminals 31 and also to prevent the withdrawal of wires 32, connected respectively to the press-connecting terminals 31, from the housing body 22. Basically, the rear holder 24 has a plate-like body as shown in FIGS. 6 and 7.
Retaining protuberances 26 are formed on and protect from an inner surface (that is, an upper surface in FIG. 6) of the rear holder 24, and are so arranged as to be disposed in registry with the corresponding terminal receiving chambers 25, respectively. When the rear holder 24 is closed, the retaining protuberances 26 retain the press-connecting terminals 31, received respectively in the terminal receiving chambers 25, respectively, thereby preventing the lifting of the press-connecting terminals 31.
Retaining projections 24A are formed at right and left side ends of the rear holder 24, respectively, and when the rear holder 24 is closed, these retaining projections 24A are engaged respectively in the retaining grooves 22B in the housing body 22 to hold the rear holder 24 in its closed condition.
In the press-connecting connector 21 of the above construction, when the rear holder 24 is pivotally moved through the hinges 23 into its closed position, the retaining projections 24A can be retainingly engaged in the retaining grooves 22B, respectively. In this closed condition, the rear holder 24 itself is prevented from lifting as shown in FIG. 7, and therefore each retaining protuberance 26 is pressed against the upper side of the corresponding wire 32 to prevent it from being withdrawn from the press-connecting terminal 31, and at the same time the retaining protuberance 26 holds the press-connecting terminal 31 in a predetermined position within the terminal receiving chamber 25.
In the above construction, however, the hinges 23 have a band-like shape, and have flexibility, and therefore when closing the rear holder 24, these hinges are deformed, that is, curved and straightened. And besides, when an external force is applied laterally to the rear holder 24, the hinges can be easily flexibly deformed in a direction of the width of the rear holder 24. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the whole of the rear holder 24 is displaced in a direction of the axis of pivotal movement thereof, so that it becomes difficult to close the rear holder in the proper position. Thus, it would invite a possibility that the efficiency of the assembling operation is lowered.
The retaining projections 24A are engaged respectively in the retaining grooves 22B in the housing body 22, thereby maintaining the closed condition of the rear holder in a proper manner. However, when a large impact is applied to the rear side of the rear holder, there is a possibility that the side edges of the hinges 23 are raised beyond the surface of the upper (lower) wall 22C, so that the rear holder is opened.
The present invention has been made in view of the above possibilities, and an object of the present invention is to provide a press-connecting connector in which when closing a rear holder pivotally connected to a housing body through hinges, an undesirable displacement of the rear holder is prevented, thereby enhancing the efficiency of an assembling operation, and besides the closed condition of the rear holder can be maintained.
To achieve the above object, according to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a press-connecting connector which comprises a housing body having an upwardly-open portion, and a plurality of juxtaposed terminal receiving chambers into which a plurality of press-connecting terminals are respectively insertable; a rear holder pivotally connected to the housing body through a hinge, so that the rear holder can close the upwardly-open portion; a guide space formed in the housing body so as to extend in a connector forward/rearward direction; and a slide lever projected on a hinge-connected end portion of the rear holder, wherein when the rear holder is pivotally moved to close the upwardly-open portion, the slide lever is engaged in the guide space so as to prevent displacement of the rear holder in an axial direction of pivotal movement thereof.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, even when an external force is applied laterally (in a right-left direction) to the rear holder, the displacement of the rear holder is prevented by the slide lever engaged in the guide space, thus preventing the lateral displacement in comparison with the related art.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that a distal end portion of the slide lever is slanted in a chamfered manner, so that the slide lever is smoothly introduced and guided into the guide space.
In accordance with the second aspect of the present invention, in an initial condition of the rear holder, the slide lever is not engaged in the guide space, and as the rear holder is pivotally moved, the distal end portion of the slide lever, which is slanting in a chamfered manner, is brought into engagement in the guide space. Therefore, the housing body absorbs a slight lateral displacement of the rear holder so as to achieve the introducing and guiding operation, thereby enhancing the rear holder-attaching ability.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that an engagement surface is formed within the guide space, and the distal end portion of the slide lever is slid on the engagement surface in accordance with the pivotal movement of the rear holder.
In accordance with the third aspect of the present invention, the rear holder is pivotally moved while supported by the hinge (which serves as a pivot member and regulates the rear holder""s position) and the distal end portion of the slide lever, and therefore the rear holder is prevented from sinking or intruding into the housing body, so that the pivotal movement can be effected in a stable manner.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, the press-connecting connector may further comprise a plurality of retaining projected piece portions formed on the hinge-connected end portion of the rear holder, wherein when the upwardly-open portion is closed with the rear holder, the retaining projected piece portions retainingly engage portions of the housing body that face the upwardly-open portion.
In accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, when the rear holder is closed, the retaining projected piece portions retainingly engage the inner surface of the end portion of an upper (lower) wall of the housing body facing the upwardly-open portion. Therefore, even when a large impact force is applied to the rear end of the rear holder, the hinge-connected end portion will not be raised beyond the upper (lower) wall.
Furthermore, to achieve the above object, according to a fifth aspect of the present invention, there is provided a press-connecting connector which comprises a housing body having an upwardly-open portion, and a plurality of juxtaposed terminal receiving chambers into which a plurality of press-connecting terminals are respectively insertable; a rear holder pivotally connected to the housing body through a hinge, so that the rear holder can close the upwardly-open portion; a plurality of guide spaces formed in the housing body so as to extend in a connector forward/rearward direction; and a plurality of slide levers projected on opposite side end portions of the rear holder, wherein when the rear holder is pivotally moved to close the upwardly-open portion, the slide levers are respectively engaged in the guide spaces so as to prevent displacement of the rear holder in an axial direction of pivotal movement thereof.
In accordance with the fifth aspect of the present invention, the slide levers, formed on and projecting respectively from opposite (right and left) side ends of the rear holder, are engaged respectively in the guide spaces during the pivotal movement of the rear holder. Accordingly, even when an external force is applied laterally (in a right-left direction) to the rear holder, the displacement of the rear holder is prevented by the slide levers engaged respectively in the guide spaces, thus preventing the lateral displacement.
Further, according to a sixth aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that distal end portions of the slide levers are respectively slanted in at least a chamfered manner, so that the slide levers are smoothly introduced and guided into the guide spaces.
In accordance with the sixth aspect of the present invention, in an initial condition of the rear holder, the slide levers are not engaged in the guide spaces, and as the rear holder is pivotally moved, the distal end portions of the slide levers, which are slanted in at least a chamfered manner, are brought into engagement in the guide spaces. Therefore, the housing body absorbs a slight lateral displacement of the rear holder so as to achieve the introducing and guiding operation, thereby enhancing the rear holder-attaching ability.
Further, according to a seventh aspect of the present invention, it is preferable that engagement surfaces are respectively formed within the guide spaces, and the distal end portions of the slide levers are respectively slid on the engagement surfaces in accordance with the pivotal movement of the rear holder.
In accordance with the seventh aspect of the present invention, the rear holder is pivotally moved while supported by the hinge (which serves as a pivot member and regulates the rear holder""s position) and the distal end portions of the slide levers, and therefore the rear holder is prevented from sinking or intruding into the housing body, so that the pivotal movement can be effected in a stable manner.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, the press-connecting connector may further comprise a plurality of retaining projected piece portions respectively formed on hinge-connected end portions of the rear holder, wherein when the upwardly-open portion is closed with the rear holder, the retaining projected piece portions retainingly engage portions of the housing body that face the upwardly-open portion.
In accordance with the eighth aspect of the present invention, when the rear holder is closed, the retaining projected piece portions retainingly engage the inner surface of the end portion of an upper (lower) wall of the housing body facing the upwardly-open portion. Therefore, even when a large impact force is applied to the rear end of the rear holder, the hinge-connected end portion will not be raised beyond the upper (lower) wall.